


Golden

by Midnightlove02



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), tyler oakly - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightlove02/pseuds/Midnightlove02
Summary: Chris Kendell can only see the world in splashes of color, darker colors mean sadness, rage, depression, etc., while lighter colors mean love, life, happiness.  So far, his world has only been made up of the same colors, dark red, dark green, blacks and grays.  Then he met PJ, who brings new colors into his life, some good some bad.  But they make Chris feel magnificent





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE : On this account, Daniel Howell tops, and PJ Liguori does too, and if you have an issue with that you can suck meh dick (Not really, I just do want hate) and at the end of every chapter there will be an explanation for each color not explained

Chris was walking to get his morning coffee, the town was the same old colors, he hated it. 


End file.
